


Satellite

by AllyrienDM



Category: Eureka
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyrienDM/pseuds/AllyrienDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo studies Zane studying Jo. Tag to "Liftoff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

Jo was suspicious.

It had been three days since Fargo and Zane were stranded in space, and, more importantly, three days since Zane had so much as spoken to her. After his concerted efforts of the last two months to wheedle information out of the five time-travelers, his sudden silence was... disturbing. (Not that she missed him, she told herself sternly. That ship had sailed.)

She _had_ seen him, though, in the cafe, in the streets of Eureka, in the halls of GD, and she knew he'd seen her because he kept _looking_ at her, his blue eyes dark and steady - but, she was sure, no longer asking questions.

Now - now, if she didn't know better, she would think they were making promises.

That night, Zane opened the door for her at Cafe Diem, pretty as you please. No comments about wanting to see her from behind, no smirk. Just the gesture of a gentleman and a pair of sincere blue eyes. Jo almost tore her hair out with frustration right then and there.

(Later that night, she woke up with a start. They'd been dancing at their wedding in her sleep.)


End file.
